My Songwriter
by yaminom90
Summary: Byakuya once the lead singer in the band Vanilla Twilight now a solo artist prides himself on the fact that every song he has eversang was written by him. But happens when a certain carrot-top ends up being the new songwriter for Byakuya? Will pride force them apart? Or will respect that Ichigo has for his idol turn to love as they begin to work with one another to keep Byakuya #1?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

'_Breathe.' He thought to himself 'Just breathe.'_

_He stood, in the middle of the stage letting the scene he was witnessing sink into his being. Thousands among thousands of faces were everywhere and yet none seem to stand out to him. Smiles were everywhere. It wasn't the smiles of adoration that bothered him, after all being adored was nothing new to him, nor the screams that echoed and became one voice. It was an empty feeling he had that made him feel uneasy. _

'_Six years…'_

_Six years ago he never thought "that" would take him this far. _

_Ever so slightly he glanced to the left of him wondering what was going on inside his childhood friend's head, but nothing prepared him for what he saw. _

'_She's…she's crying?' He thought 'Why?..."_

_Yoroichi stood to the left, hands covering her face. He couldn't see the tears but he knew they were there. _

_It had been a long time since he had seen her cry, _

'_It's to be expected,' He bemused_

_Averting his eyes back to the crowd he stared forward, emotionless. It was after all his bias to be emotionless._

"_We love you!"_

"_Vanilla Twilight!"_

"_Bya-Kun!"_

_Opening his eyes once more, that cold look that had swoon so many women was the only thing he could think of to give the people who had stood behind them for six years. Raising his hand up to his lips he bowed his head and gave a bow before he walked off staged._

_Walking away from everything that he helped build the past six years. Walking away from his old self. _

_After this; there will be no more Vanilla Twilight. Only him._

"VANILLA TWILIGHT ~ WORLD TOUR"

He stared up at his poster. A poster he had bought the day of the final stop on Vanilla Twilight's world tour, it was something he treasured deeply. Despite they're sudden break up six years ago Ichigo still considered this concert one of the best he had ever been to. Granted he was still in junior high at the time and ended up being grounded for 3 months for going to the show without permission, he didn't care. It was the best night of his young life. He was there. He was in awe, he dreamed of seeing Vanilla Twilight live in person. Especially his idol; Byakuya.

It was a bit of an understatement that he was a fan, his interest with Vanilla Twilight boarded on obsession if he was honest with himself. Byakuya captured his attention not for his looks (although he will admit he was beautiful compared to Toshiro the drummer who everyone agreed was the "handsome" one of the group) but his lyrics that he sang. It didn't surprise him when he found out Byakuya wrote all the lyrics for the band. There was a certain truth to what Byakuya sang about, it was like he was singing only to you and not to a crowd, speaking directly at you telling you a story. His voice was the story, the words were the storytellers. Well, that's how Ichigo felt anyway. So when Byakuya announced he was going solo, it devastated Ichigo along with everyone else that loved Vanilla Twilight. Yet, it excited him. He was happy Byakuya decided to strike out on his own. He felt that once Byakuya was out on his own, his true self would come out. And he was right.

His first single as a solo artist "Only Time" was an instant hit. And stayed #1 on the music charts for 3 weeks before it was knocked down to #2 by his next single "Scream and sigh" It seemed to Ichigo that Byakuya's true self as a singer had come out. For the next 6 years Ichigo listened and watched his idol with adoration and inspiration. It wasn't till Ichigo was in his last year of high school when he decided he wanted to be a songwriter, but he didn't let anyone know about his interest to go to school for it except for his best friend Rukia. To be honest no one really knew he went or what school he went to. It wasn't he was ashamed of going to school for creative writing but he knew the that everyone would be shocked if they found out he Ichigo Kurosaki wrote poetry and was actually sensitive underneath his "tough guy "exterior. It wasn't till the past year that he finally opened up much to Rukia's encouragement and shared a few of the poems he had wrote about his mother to his father. From his father, he started sharing his poems and lyrics with his family and friends gaining more confidence in what he was writing about.

Now in his final year in college, he had moved out of his home and got an apartment which he shared with an old high school buddy who was going to school to be an Oncologist. He loved the independence he had acquired by moving out from his home, but he did miss his little sisters and on occasion his father but those feelings were usually squashed when he went back home on Sunday's to visit. He had a job a restaurant near his apartment which was close to the art school he was attending, he worked nights on the weekdays and mornings on the weekends if he got called in. Yes, life as a college student was pretty hectic but he didn't mind it one bit, he actually liked that he was busy all the time with either school or with work.

So now here he was, lounging in bed at 2:50 in the morning waiting for his roommate Uryu to come back from his late night job at the convience store he worked part time at. It wasn't like he was doing it because he wanted it, he was the only one with a key to the apartment at the moment since Uryu misplaced his keys at the train station.

Hearing his cellphone ring from underneath his pillow, he reached for his phone and lazily looked at the caller I.D: Uryu. Bringing the phone to his ear he answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo? It's me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way to the gate to let you in."

"That won't be necessary actually."

"Eh? Whadda'ya mean? Ain't ya coming back?"

"Not tonight. I just remembered I have a test I need to study for so I'm gonna go straight to the library from here and work on it and go to class from there."

"Oh, okay than. Thanks for the heads up. Good luck."

-_click-_

"Well so much for staying up." He said to himself before sliding the phone underneath his pillow again and rolling over onto his back and continued to stare at his Vanilla Twilight poster.

'Now what?' He thought before glancing up at the poster.

"What would you do?" He asked the Byakuya in the poster.

He then remembered an interview Vanilla Twilight did a long time ago and one of the questions the band members were asked was "What do you do when you can't sleep at night?" and Byakuya's answer was _"They say the truth comes out at night. So when everyone is asleep, I'm awake writing the truth."_

Smiling to himself, Ichigo sat up from his bed and walked over to his desk where an open notebook laid, waiting for him ardently. He how had an inspiration he was waiting all night for.

(**Well what to you all think? Please review ^-^ I will be so happy if I got a review haha Thank you for reading. Oh yeah I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested lmk )**


	2. Chapter 1: It started with a phone call

(_Yay! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite'd the story ^-^ it made me happy when I saw that so Thanks! _

_I totally forgot to put this in the other chapter so I will be adding this right now._

_Okay! So as you know this is my first fanfic. Wait actually that's not entirely true hahaha I actually use to write fanfiction back in high school but stopped for a reason that is still unknown to me, but it hasn't stopped me from reading them or wanting to write them. Anyway, Bleach. Love Bleach. Love the characters, love the story. My favorite pairings is of course Ichi/Bya but there isn't enough fanfiction of them and I dunno why that it. They are an adorable couple! It's like damn! Hahaha so about a year ago I decided I wanted to write a fanfic about them cuz they are awesome and they deserve it! _

_Keep in mind that this is my first story in many years so I am a little rusty, treat me kindly please! I will do my best to update the story as much as possible ^-^ on with the story! _

_Yaminom out.)_

Chapter one: It started with a phone call.

"There!" exclaimed Ichigo with a smile on his face.

He stared down at his notebook with satisfaction, the page was covered with top to bottom with words, and that was just the first page. Ichigo started flipping back through the pages counting how many pages he had used up writing. It had been awhile since he had a big inspiration to write so looking back at the pages he felt pretty proud of himself, regardless if not one of them was any good.

"Nine…ten…eleven…tweleve…thirteen!" smiled Ichigo "Not bad!"

Stretching his arms out, he rested his hands behind his head while he closed his eyes and finally relaxed.

Once he sat down in the chair, put his headphones on and set his music player on shuffle and grabbed his pen and started writing. It was always like this, once he was in the zone nothing nor anyone seem to get his attention. All he did was write.

"_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"_

Opening up his eyes, Ichigo stared up at the ceiling enjoying the music blasting into his eardrums. It was "Only Time" that was currently playing. It always made him feel happy and also a bit lonely whenever he listened to it. The song was about the longing for a relationship but once obtaining it, feeling lonely than you did before you started. Ichigo could relate, more or less. Despite never being the one to seek out a relationship, he always did feel lonely in the relationship which resulted in him dumped…a lot. It wasn't that he was bad at being a boyfriend (okay, maybe he was but still!) it's just that he didn't respond to intimacy like a normal teenage boy. Not that he was still pure (he got rid of his v-card in high school) but one could say he had a naïve outlook of romance.

"_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"_

Lifting his right hand up to his face he looked at his watch. 8:35. Whoa when did it get to be so late…or so early? Slowly sitting upright Ichigo took out his headphones and placed them on his desk and reached for his little music player and pushed 'pause' and then reached for his notebook and closed it before resting his player on top of it.

'I don't have to be in class till 11 so I have time.' He thought to himself.

"Well it seems your finally back on planet earth."

Jumping and exclaiming Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia sitting on his bed staring at her phone.

"When the hell did you get here?" asked Ichigo "Why didn't you call beforehand!"

"I did." Said Rukia, looking up from her phone at Ichigo before reaching behind her and grabbing Ichigo's phone from underneath the pillow "I called 3 times and text you 4 times. I did leave a message saying I was going to use the spare key you two hide underneath the flower pot outside and let myself in. I figured you were still sleeping but when I came in here I find you sitting there writng like the holyghost was coming for you."

"What the hell does that mean?!" exclaimed Ichigo, getting up from his chair and walking over to his best friend and sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Ichigo.

"Hmm?" hummed Rukia "Oh nothing, I thought we could walk to school together, if you want."

"I don't mind." Muttered Ichigo, who turned around lifted his legs over Rukia and rolling over towards the wall by his bed "Wake me up when you want to go."

"Oh no you don't!"

Ichigo felt his arm being pulled. Groaning he curled up into the fetal position and tried to block out Rukia's voice as she began to shout and hit him.

"It's your own damn fault for staying up all night writing!" yelled Rukia "If it had been for school, I would let you sleep a little bit but since it's not, you are staying up till AFTER class is over with. Now get your sorry ass up and take me to go get breakfast!"

"What the hell makes YOU think I'm going to get you or even me breakfast!" retorted Ichigo as he turned his back on her

"You're broke already!" exclaimed Rukia

"No!" growled Ichigo "Why do I have to buy breakfast? You get paid more than me at your fancy job!"

"It's the least you can do for not returning my phone calls or text messages! And making me wait an hour and half till you stopped writing!" shouted Rukia

"That's your own damn fault!" yelled Ichigo "No one asked you to show up at the crack of dawn!"

"Oh my god you're such a ditz!" exclaimed Rukia "You promised to have breakfast with me today remember!"

Then it clicked.

'Holy crap it's Thursday' Ichigo thought in his head 'that means…'

Seeing Ichigo freeze up a little stopped Rukia from hitting him with her purse.

"Eh?" muttered Rukia "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"It's Thursday." Muttered Ichigo

"Yes it is." Said Rukia slowly "Wha…"

Ichigo sat up right and smiled at Rukia.

"He's going to be here tonight!" Ichigo said in a hushed awe voice

"Who?" asked Rukia"

"Byakuya!"

Ichigo could not contain his excitement the rest of the morning which made Rukia wish she had just left him at home and went off to have breakfast by herself. All Ichigo talked about was "Byakuya this" and "Byakuya that" and "Did you know Byakuya-", when they finally got to the school she was never so happy in her life to go to her Art History class.

'I swear he gets more and more obsessed with that guy every year.' She thought to herself 'I wonder what will happen if he ever gets to meet Byakuya. He'd probably faint like a girl!'

Giggling to herself she turned around and watched Ichigo run to his Creative Writing class. 'It is cute though seeing him act like that' she thought as she turn back and started making her way to class.

Ichigo could not contain his excitement. How could he forget that Byakuya was going to be performing tonight! He had bought tickets to the show months ago, it must have been pressure of work and getting ready for his final school projects that he had forgotten all about it.

"Good Morning Ichigo!"

He heard a familiar sing song voice from behind him.

"Oh good morning Hailey." He said brightly

"Huh you seem to be in a good mood this morning, you get some last night?"

"What!"

He turn to the girl walking next to him, how can she ask something like that? Damn Americans and their no sense of propriety!

"Oh don't give me that look! I was only kidding!"

"Humph!"

Hailey was in his creative writing class, a girl from Colorado (wherever the hell that was) who was studying abroad. He wouldn't say he was close to her as he was with Rukia but she was a good friend to him, despite her endless teasing.

"So why do you have a bounce in your step today? Tell me!"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Ichigo said

"C'mon tell me! Or I'll force it out of you!"

'Why the hell is she so loud in the morning?' wondered Ichigo as he entered the classroom and went and sat in his usual spot by the window.

"If I guess what you had for breakfast will you tell me?" Hailey asked brightly

"Sure I guess." Ichigo said half-heartedly as he flipped open his messenger bag and pulled out his notebook where he started to doodle.

"hmm… fish; fresh and preserved, a bowl of rice, pickles, tofu, and tea." said Hailey outloud

Twitching, Ichigo turned to his left at Hailey and stared at her in shock as she looked down at her phone.

.'How the hell did she know?! He wondered 'Is she even human?!'

"Well am I right?" she asked as she looked up at Ichigo's face "Say your making that funny face again Ichi!"

Shaking his head he turned away from her and returned back to his doodling.

"She's so weird!' he thought to himself

"I guessed right didn't I!"

-_buzz buzz buzz buzz-_

"What are you talking about Hailey?" Ichigo asked bemusedly as he reached for his phone in his pocket

"I knew it!"

"You probably asked Rukia what we had so you cheated and it doesn't count." He muttered as he looked down at his phone. _'unidentified caller" _ it read.

"Hey don't worry about where I get my sources! Now answer me!"

Ignoring Hailey for the moment,Ichigo answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"It's been awhile, Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped, and Hailey silenced her ranting and listened to the phone call.

"Renji?"

"Hey!"

**(WAAAHHH! I is so sorry for the cliff hanger! I'll make it up in the next chapter I promise! But Oh my glob! What is happening! Find out in the next chapter ^_^ I'm not meant to be evil XD But anyways! Thank you to my first 2 reviews! I was so happy to read your comments! Which prompt me to write this chapter! So *hint hint* review and maybe I'll write the next one much sooner XD anyways Yaminom out!~)**


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee and old friends

(**For the other reviewers I just looked at my emails and AAAAHHHH! I love your reviews! Thank you so much! Your words and threats are what keep me going hahaha anyways love you all who have review'd and favorite'd the story! It just makes me happy and inspires me to write!) **

**Chapter two: 'Coffee and old friends'**

Ichigo stared blankly at his lunch lost in thought. That was an unexpected phone call. He hadn't seen Renji since graduation, but kept in touch with him through phone calls and emails. Renji was Rukia's friend. Not that he didn't consider him to also be his friend, but Ichigo wondered why Renji called him instead of her.

_(*FLASHBACK*)_

"…"

"_Hello? You there Ichigo?"_

"_Oh," stammered Ichigo "R-right, hey."_

"_It's been awhile eh?" laughed Renji_

"_Yeah," said Ichigo nervously "It's been over a year since I last heard from you. How are things?"_

"_Good, good" said Renji "That's why I'm calling actually."_

"_Oh?" questioned Ichigo, ignoring Hailey's actions as she tried to get his attention "Is that so?"_

"_I am in town for the day," stated Renji "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon to maybe have some coffee with me and catch up."_

"_Oh? Yeah I have some time this afternoon, you want me to ask Rukia if she'd like to join?"_

"_Ah," said Renji nervously "I don't know if that's a good idea, she might ya know, still be mad at me from the last time she saw me."_

"_Isn't she always mad at you?" asked Ichigo_

"_Yeah true, but I sorta just want to hang out with you Ichigo, if that's alright."_

"_Well," paused Ichigo "Yeah that sounds alright with me. There's a café near my school I can text you the address in a bit."_

"_That works for me!" said Renji brightly "hey, I have to go but talk to soon okay?"_

"_Okay, later" said Ichigo as he hung up and slowly put down the phone and started writing in his notebook_

"_Hey Ichigo" Hailey began to say, but stopped when Higurashi Sensei walked into class, to Ichigo's relief. Hailey turned towards the front of the class and Ichigo did as well. But he didn't know what to make of the phone call, needless to say it got his attention. Why him and not Rukia? _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

After the lecture in his creative writing class, Ichigo walked side by side with Hailey as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Well, that lecture wasn't bad nor was it good, I get a feeling Higurashi Sensei was a little irate this morning. What about you Ichi-kun?"

"I've asked you not to call me that!"

"Awww…Bu-but Ichigo is so awesome! I can't help but speak to him intimately!"

"Okay Hailey that's enough!"

Ichigo stared at his classmate, who seemed to be having one of her many moments and was crying and pleading to Kami for his ignorance.

'She's so strange' Ichigo thought 'but she's sorta funny the way she gets lost in her own little world.'

"Eh?" Hailey said looking at Ichigo "what's with that look?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said as he started for the cafeteria

"Hey! Ichigo, if it's not too bold of me to ask; what was that phone call you got before class all about?" asked Hailey curiously "Who's this Renji dude? Is it your former lover perhaps?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" hollered Ichigo, which made a few students walking by stop and stare at the duo "No! Renji is an old friend from high school!"

"Ah, okay than"

And then a melody started playing in the cafeteria.

"_If you cut me I would suppose I would bleed, the colors of the evening stars. (Oh, darling!) You can go anywhere you wish! But I'll be there, wherever you where (Oh, darling!)"_

Ichigo listened for only a brief moment before continuing on his venture to get his lunch for the day.

He grabbed whatever, not paying attention to what he got till it was too late.

"Can I ask a favor Hailey?" said Ichigo suddenly

"Hmm?" hummed Hailey looking over at Ichigo "Shoot."

"Don't tell Rukia that Renji called, okay?" Ichigo said quietly "and don't mention him."

"Okay, not that it's any of my business but why?" asked Hailey "Were they a couple or something?"

"No," said Ichigo "Renji is just a touchy subject for Rukia."

"Huh," mused Hailey "okay I won't say anything."

Nodding his head in approval, Ichigo reached into his pocket and looked at his phone and noticed he had received a text message.

"_I got called into work, so I left right after class. I'll try and stop by after work. There is something I wanted to show you "_

Scrunching his eyebrows in concentration Ichigo replied:

"_Okay. Talk to you soon."_

Ichigo slipped his phone back into his pocket and started eating his lunch.

"Say Ichigo," began Hailey "Are you going tonight?"

"Hmm?" said Ichigo looking over at Hailey "Going where?"

"The concert you ditz!" exclaimed Hailey "You have to go! Rukia text me earlier and said she won't be attending, so you have to go Ichigo, you just have to! It's my first concert in Japan! What if I get lost and miss the whole thing!"

"You're not going to get lost," assured Ichigo as he took a sip of his tea "I asked for tonight off over a month ago so I'm going okay?"

"Really!" smiled Hailey "Yay!"

***Ring Ring Ring***

Ichigo reached back into his pocket for his phone and got a quizzical look on his face.

"Why is work calling me?" He asked himself

"Huh?"

Ichigo answered his phone:

"Yeah?"

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to call but, you are going to have to come in tonight."

"What?" said Ichigo shocked "But…"

"I am sorry, I had 3 of my workers call in sick. Tell you what, you can come in at 6 and I'll give you 8 hours of pay plus overtime, for coming in on your day off."

'_It's not about the money!' _thought Ichigo _'This is Byakuya's concert!'_

"Alright, I understand." Stated Ichigo "See you at 6."

He hung up with a sigh. _'This blows' _he thought as he tried to eat but realized he no longer had an appetite. Sighing once more, he looked up and saw a tearful Hailey

"Hey," started Ichigo

"You're not going either are you?" asked Hailey with a sad voice

"…I'm sorry Hailey" apologized Ichigo "Its work, it can't be helped."

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" wailed Hailey "This SUCKS! FIRST RUKIA NOW YOU! We have been planning this for months! The universe is being a royal dick to us I just know it! They don't want us to see it together! Well, screw you universe and you're everything burrito!"

Ichigo smiled a little as Hailey just so happen to stand up and flip off the sky.

"That just means you have a very important job," said Ichigo gaining back Hailey's attention "it is up to you now to make sure you go to the concert and see for yourself if Byakuya is just as amazing as they say he is."

"Really?" asked Hailey looking at Ichigo in awe "It's up to me than?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo with a grin "and when it's over you have to tell me what it was like okay?"

"So, does that mean I can swing by your work and tell you about it?" asked Hailey

"Yep." Said Ichigo "I'll let you come by just this once, okay?"

"Okay!" smiled Hailey "I feel so much better. But say Ichigo, how do I get to the concert hall?"

"I'll walk you there okay?" answered Ichigo "I don't have to be at work till 6 and the concert starts at 7 right?"

"Yeah that would be perfect!"

Nodding his head, Ichigo got up from his seat and walked over to the trash bin and discarded his food. Taking his phone out he sent the address of the café he was going to meet Renji at, then slipped it back into his pocket and took out his notebook and started doodling waiting for Hailey to finish up her lunch. Yeah he was bummed out that he wouldn't get to see Byakuya perform tonight but at least he knew Hailey was going to go and she will no doubt give an extensive and colorful report about the concert and that at least cheered him up just a little.

(* * * * * * * * * * *)

Ichigo glanced down at his watch 3:14 it read, shrugging he took a sip of his "Dirty Chai Latte". Honestly he wasn't into this kind of stuff, it was usually just coffee or green tea for him until he met Hailey and she brought him here one night when they ended up staying in the library to work on their final essays. When he tried to just ask for black coffee she stopped him and ended up ordering for him saying she had a gift for knowing what kind of coffee a person was (whatever that meant) when he pointed out what she had in fact ordered him was not coffee at all, she just smiled and said "exactly!" When he took a sip of what she ordered for him, he realized it was in fact; good.

"_The dirty in "dirty chai latte" stated Hailey "is actually a shot of espresso, so it'll give you a boost but won't make you go nuts." _

"_It's really good." Said Ichigo as he took another sip "Thanks for ordering for me."_

"_You're welcome."_

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Renji at the entrance of the café. His vibrant cherry red hair pulled up into his usual pony tail, wearing a jade green pullover with a purple jacket over it and grey jeans with what looked like expensive boots. Ichigo smiled and waved back and got up from his seat as Renji got closer and extended his hand.

"Hey Renji" smiled Ichigo, and was pulled into an embraced "Whoa!"

"It's been a long time Ichigo!" claimed Renji with a laugh "It's good to see you, you look good!"

Ichigo laughed lightly and returned the hugged. It really had been a long time since he had last seen Renji, since graduation. After graduation, Renji left to Tokyo to find work. Ichigo still did not know what it was Renji did exactly, whatever it was it seemed that Renji was looking good, if he was dressed so nicely. Those boots looked very cool.

They sat back down and started catching up.

"Well how's school?" asked Renji "I heard you are in your last year of, creative writing right?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo casually "I'm almost done with school. What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing really," said Renji cooly "I got a job in the music business. I'm a manager for an artist actually."

"Oh yeah?" said Ichigo "Anyone I would know about?"

"If I told you," smiled Renji "You wouldn't believe me, or you would go balastic like the fan girl I know you to be."

"You making fun of me?" challenged Ichigo

"Oh don't give me that look Ichigo," chuckled Renji "I was just having a little fun with you."

"Humph." Huffed Ichigo "Whatever, it's not like I wanna know who you are a lacky for anyway!"

"What was that?" retorted Renji "Hey don't think for a second I won't kick your ass you wuss!"

"Ha!" chided Ichigo "Like you could even lay a finger on me you jack ass!"

Renji reached over and grabbed the scruff of Ichigo's coat and pulled him closer with an angry look on his face

"Well bring it on carrot top!"

'_This guy!' _thought Ichigo as he glared at Renji _'He hasn't changed on bit! Still trying to pick a fight like a dumbass! Who the hell hired this bumbling idiot?'_

Just then Ichigo felt his phone go off. Eh? A message? Shoving his friend away Ichigo reached into his coat and took out his phone and saw he got a picture message from Hailey.

"Hey you shouldn't get distracted in the middle of a fight!" barked Renji

"Shut up," said Ichigo not looking up from his phone "like you were actually gonna fight me in here. Stop acting so reckless or we will get kicked out."

"Eh?" said Renji dumbfounded "What are you-"

Ichigo looked at the pic and saw that Hailey had picked out an outfit to wear to the concert and was asking for his input on it. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a plain navy blue corset with a navy blue poodle skirt and beige pumps. Her hair was pulled up into pig tails, curled. Below the picture was a message _"Too much or just right?"_

"Who's the cutie?" asked Renji who was leaning over the table and looking down at the picture "Your girlfriend?"

"No," said Ichigo "A friend from class who is going to the Byakuya concert tonight."

"Ah yeah?" said Renji casually "You going with her?"

"No" said Ichigo simply "I was going to, but I got called in for work so she's going alone."

Ichigo wrote back _"It looks fine, wear it." _and sent it. Two seconds later he got a message with a big smiley face and a 'thank you!' Shaking his head with a little smile he tucked the phone back into his coat.

"So…" said Renji sneakily "Was this a date?"

"No." glared Ichigo "And what's it to you?"

"Nothing," said Renji slyly "you still getting dumped?"

"Shut up!" retorted Ichigo "What's that have to do with this?"

Laughing Renji patted Ichigo on the shoulder "Nothing just having a little fun with you is all." He said before leaning back into his seat.

Glaring at Renji, Ichigo went back to sipping his Dirty chai latte. They sat for a moment in silence before Renji broke the silence with a question.

"Say Ichigo," began Renji "Do you still write lyrics?"

"Huh?" said Ichigo taken aback "Yeah sort of…why?"

Well," said Renji slowly "remember that poem you wrote back in high school? The one about your mom?"

Ichigo tensed up a little but relaxed and looked up at Renji. He forgot Renji had read one of his poems, on accident. He was sharing notes with him and had forgotten he left a poem in one of his books and Renji found it and read it. When Renji asked him about it and confessed he read it, Ichigo became furious and threaten Renji if he ever told anyone about it he would kick his ass into next week and then kick it again when he woke up (He was extremely shy and protective of his poems and lyrics).

"What about it." Asked Ichigo dangerously

"Well," said Renji cautiously "Don't get mad but I told the guy I manage about your writng and recited the poem, well part of it, to him and he liked it. He would like to meet you and see your poems and lyrics and with your permission, use them."

Ichigo gave Renji a dangerous glare before he turned his attention back to his drink, hoping it would calm him before he did anything stupid.

"Come on Ichigo," said Renji with a hint of guilt "I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have remembered what you wrote but, you really have a gift ya know? And my guy seemed very interested in what I told him."

"What part?" asked Ichigo suddenly, looking over at Renji who stiffened "What part of my poem did you read to him?"

"Uh," swallowed Renji and then recited "_'the silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.' _That one part has always stuck with me. When I told him this, he asked about you. He's a good guy Ichigo trust me. I've been his manager for the past 3 years and you can trust him I swear it!"

"Who is he" asked Ichigo quietly, still looking at Renji but no longer with anger

"Byakuya" said Renji at last "I'm Byakuya's manager."

Ichigo gasped a felt his heart skip a beat as Renji looked at him with a soft smile.

'_Byakuya liked my poem?' _Ichigo thought to himself before he felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

'_Got him.' _Thought Renji as his smile grew bigger watching Ichigo become embarrassed.

**(That's not a cliffhanger right? Lol if it is I am so sorry! But I hoped you all enjoyed it, I had to write a long chapter hahaha the ideas just wouldn't stop and also I felt like I owed to all who reviewed the story.**

**The lyrics you see are from Owl City fyi, and yeah belong to the dude but I'm just using bits and pieces of it for the story. Just know that I will prolly do this a lot but just a heads up okay *smiley face* if I use a poem that I originally wrote I will be sure to let you know okay?**

**As for the character Hailey. She's a character I made up, no there won't be any romance between her and ichigo so rest assured *this is a ichi/bya fanfic after all!* but she will play an important part in the story and in Ichigo's character. Just see her as that best friend that everyone has, ya know the one you are your true self with and that friend who knows all your secrets and accepts you for who you are and is just always there for you no matter what.**

**Okay! I hope you all like this chapter and as always review and junk lol see ya'll in chapter three!**

**Yaminom~out!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Late nights and what it bring

**Chapter 3: Late nights and what it brings**

Ichigo was still in a daze after he left the café to meet up with Hailey and walk her to the concert hall. Byakuya liked his poems. He wanted to meet him? Was he dreaming? Was this a prank? Ichigo just could not make heads or tails of the situation and if it was even something he should be making sense of, especially this close to going to work. Shaking his head as if attempting to clear it, Ichigo walked over to where he saw Hailey waiting for him. Now was not the time to think about it, especially in front of her, Kami knows what or how she will react when she finds out.

"Hey" Said Ichigo

Hailey looked up smiling at Ichigo when he approached. _'He looks bewildered' _thought Hailey as she stared at Ichigo _'I wonder if something happened at the café where he met his "friend" Renji…Is it okay to ask what happened?'_

"Hey yourself," said Hailey, ignoring her thoughts "Thanks for walking me to the concert hall, I hope it isn't a big inconvenient for you considering you have to walk to work."

"Nah, it's not a big deal," admitted Ichigo "I promised to walk you there after all."

"M'kay," smiled Hailey

The duo made their way down the street toward the concert hall. Making small talk with one another, Hailey began to notice that Ichigo was a little on edge, his smile seemed more forced than usual it started to bother her. After five minutes of not talking, she decided to ask, knowing that he might evade from answering or won't respond at all, either way she wanted to break the tension.

"Uh, Ichigo" she hesitated "can I ask what happened with your friend?"

Ichigo twitched ever so slightly and tried to play it off by saying a bug flew by, but Hailey didn't buy it however, she pretend she didn't notice

"Nothing really." Ichigo lied nervously "we just caught up and then parted, nothing really."

Hailey stopped walking and looked at Ichigo, who kept walking but stopped when he noticed she wasn't next to him anymore. Looking back, Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ichigo

"Nothing really," sighed Hailey "dude, I'm your friend if something is bothering you, ya know you can come talk to me about it right?"

"I know…" said Ichigo quietly

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot and all but," said Hailey reassuringly "it's like I've told you before, it ain't healthy to keep these kinds of things bottled up and to deal with them on your own. You don't have to tell me right this minute what's on your mind but, I do hope you rely on me and tell me what it is that is bothering you. Even if it' just you venting, I'll listen. Because that's what friends do okay?"

"I know," said Ichigo "I know. I'm just processing okay? I'll tell you about it as soon as I come to grips with it okay? I promise."

"Really?" asked Hailey

"Really, really" Ichigo said with a small smile "Till then, don't worry about it. You have more important things to worry about."

"Your right!" said Hailey suddenly "Like what I'm going to buy when I get inside!"

Glad that the conversation had changed and was no longer on him, Ichigo casually began to ask what she wanted to buy and what she was going to get. Hailey notice that he had eased up a little and was started to act like himself again. _'I really need to start getting paid for cheering him up' _she thought with a giggle _'Nah, this is too much fun.' _As they got closer to the Concert Hall, Ichigo took out his phone and checked the time 5:24 PM _'Eh,' _thought Ichigo _'it wasn't a long walk, I still have time.' _Slipping his phone back into his coat he looked up and saw there was a line outside the Hall, looks like people were finally getting inside.

"Did you want me to stand in line with you?" asked Ichigo

"Nah," smiled Hailey "I can take it from here."

"Alright, do you know the way back from here?" asked Ichigo "You just make a left from where we met at and then walk three blocks south and you will end up at the restaurant where I work okay?

"Right." Said Hailey reassuring "the concert will be over at 9, I think…"

"Yeah but, aren't you going to buy some stuff there and then it's like a 30 minute walk from here to where I work, so you should arrive just around the time I close. So don't worry I'll wait for you and then I'll walk you home okay?"

"Aw Ichi-kun" said Hailey sweetly "You're like my guardian angel always looking out for me and junk, it's no wonder people think we're together."

"You just ruined a legit moment there," sulked Ichigo "and I've told you before not to call me that!"

"You're so shy it's adorable!" giggled Hailey "But okay, okay I understand, I will met ya at work. I promise I will not get lost."

"Okay." Ichigo said with a nod, "Call me when it's over okay?"

"Okay!" smiled Hailey as she started walking backward away from Ichigo "Thank you for walking me here Ichigo! I promise I will buy you something okay! And I'll tell you all about the concert when I see ya after work!"

Ichigo watched her turn around and run towards the line where she stood and waved at him, he waved back and then made his way to work. He was glad she didn't push him to answer what was bothering him, he knew full and well that Rukia would have kept badgering him till he answered her, so in some ways he was glad it was only Hailey that asked him what was bothering him. But that just brought him back to his original problem, whether or not to believe Renji. Sighing Ichigo turned around and made his way work. _'I doubt Renji is pulling a fast one on me,' _thought Ichigo _'but this is just too surreal.'_

_(* * * * * * * * * * * * *)_

"Thank you come again!" said Ichigo brightly, as the last of his customers left while he held the door open for them "Have a good night."

Closing the door and then locking it, Ichigo walked over to the table and began to clean up. It was a long night. One after another he had customers come in and sit in his section, so he barely had time to catch his breath before someone else would sit down. His face was sore from smiling the last few hours of work. Thank god it was 10:02. All he had to do now was, clean, lock up and then go home. He was glad though that he was busy, it prevented him from thinking about what Renji had told him.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Ichigo looked up and saw Hailey at the entrance waving, looking a little weary but other than that perfectly happy. Waving back, Ichigo made his way to the front door and let her in.

"Hey." Greeted Ichigo

"Hiya!" breathed Hailey "It's freezing out there! Sorry I'm late. It took me forever to get out of there and I sorta got lost."

"Where did you get lost at?" asked Ichigo shocked as she walked past him and into the warm building

"When you said left, I went right," laughed Hailey nervously "I realized this like a block away and was like 'this isn't right.' Plus there was a lot of creepy guys hanging about."

"Were you okay?" wondered Ichigo as he came over and sat next to her

"Oh yeah I was okay," said Hailey "are you almost done here? We should go get a drink."

"Yeah just about." Muttered Ichigo "Give me a minute or two okay?"

"Take your time," said Hailey casually "I will be here trying to warm up- OH!"

Ichigo looked at Hailey shocked, what the hell was that about? Hailey jumped up and started rummaging through her bag that she had got at the concert.

"I got you something!" said Hailey brightly

"You didn't really have to ya know," admitted Ichigo shyly

"No, no," assured Hailey "I wanted to! Plus it's also a 'thank you' gift for putting up with my shinanagins. Ah here it is!"

Hailey pulled out a hardcover book and handed it over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked down and realized that it was a composition book of all of Byakuya's songs from his last album. It looked expensive. It had hand painted cherry blossoms illustrated on the cover, you could feel the smoothness of the paint compared the cover which was hard and rough, the pages had imprints of cherry blossom petals painted onto them in a soft pastel pink that almost blended into the cream color of the thick pages, and the contents seemed to be handwritten. Is that cherry blossoms he smelt? He flipped through the pages again, and sure enough the book did indeed smelled of cherry blossoms.

"Wow Hailey," awed Ichigo "this is very cool. Thank you! It must of, cost a fortune."

"It's no big deal," smiled Hailey "Once I saw it I knew I had to get it for you! The sales lady told me only 50 of them were made. She also said there is a page that Byakuya personally wrote but she wouldn't tell me which page. They only put out three at each show."

"I like it," said Ichigo still in awe "this is the coolest thing anyone has ever given me."

"You're welcome," said Hailey gleefully "I'm glad you like it."

"So how was the concert?" asked Ichigo as he gently set the book aside and turned to Hailey "Did you have fun?"

"Oh my, gosh dude," said Hailey "It was pretty cool for my first concert in Japan, but I dunno if I can say it was all that great. I mean don't get me wrong, Byakuya was awesome. He delivered and at one moment when he flipped his hair I swear to god I wanted to jump from my seat and have his babies but, there was just something missing from his performance. I totally get it now, when those critics were saying that his new album just seemed rushed and half assed. It was like he didn't put any feeling into what he was singing. It was as if, he didn't know what he was talking about. It was like you know when you read something out loud and yeah your reading it but there's just no emotion to it? It was like he was reading but he was singing. Ya know what I mean Ichigo?"

"Yeah I get it." Said Ichigo "So, is that it? What songs did he play?"

"Oh he played his songs from "In Blossom" but it wasn't till he played his old songs like 'Only Time' and 'I'll be there' and such is when it really got bumping, those songs got the most response anyway. And he also seemed more animated when he was singing those songs. For me it was like he let you drift away and then he pulled you back in. It was like he was toying with my emotions, such a typical man!"

Laughing Ichigo, gathered up the dishes and took them into the kitchen and started to wash them, while he was listening to Hailey. It does sound like something Byakuya would do, he thought to himself. Which made him laugh at himself at his last thought. How can he say that about Byakuya, he didn't know if that's what he really did; leading you on and then pushing you away only to reel you back in. As he was washing the dishes and putting them away, he listened to Hailey's commentary of each song half-heartedly as his own thoughts started talking louder than her words. But he did from time to time nod his head and say "no way!" and "really?" as she ranted on. Before he knew it, he was putting the last of the dishes away, sweeping up the kitchen and turning off the lights. Afterwards he made his way back to the booth where Hailey had made herself comfortable and sat down across from her.

"And when he was done," continued Hailey "he bowed thanked everyone for coming and he walked off stage. In his defense he looks hot walking away like that, like he's begging you to chase him."  
"Maybe that was his intention," commented Ichigo

"You might be right," agreed Hailey "but it was so, I dunno alluring and annoying. I never pegged him for a 'tease'. I totally get why ladies and a few men go crazy for him."

"Ah so are you saying Byakuya is not your type?" teased Ichigo as he unbutton his work shirt and tucked it into his messenger bag along with his new book he was wearing only a white wife beater as he reached for his black sweater and throwing it on.

"Oh for sure," replied Hailey "I prefer my men very manly and a little hairy, and maybe a few years older than me. Don't get me wrong I like beautiful men as much as the next girl but my bias is, and always will be manly men."

"Hmm," mused Ichigo as he put his coat on along with his beanie. "I see. So you go after guys like Tessai sensei then?"

"Oh jeez Ichigo," laughed Hailey "Not him!"

"Or maybe that guy who runs that bar," teased Ichigo "the one with the spiky hair that always hits on you and tries to pick a fight with me, Kenpachi is his name right?"

Hailey busted out laughing and threw the salt shaker at Ichigo who was also laughing at her.

"Hey its bad luck to throw salt!"

"You deserve it!" said Hailey in between laughing "I'm not talking that kind of scary manly! That's hardcore!"

"Ha that's what she said!" laughed Ichigo harder as Hailey jumped over the table and started hitting him

"Ichigo!" shouted Hailey, who was also laughing "That's not what I meant! You didn't let me finish!"

"That's what she said," gasped Ichigo as he fell into a fit of laughter

"Oh you're horrible!"

"That's what- ow!" laughed Ichigo as Hailey pulled on his hair

_*knock, knock, knock*_

They both stopped what they were doing and looked over towards the door and saw Rukia looking at them with a look that said "What the fuck are you two doing?" which only made them laugh harder and took them awhile before they reached the door and invited her in.

"First of all," started Rukia "Do I even want to know what is so funny?"

"Ichigo has a dirty mind and likes big scary men." Said Hailey simply which only caused Rukia's quizzical look to become more prominent as Ichigo blushed and faced Hailey with a mad look

"What the hell?!" he yelled

"See! See!" pointed Hailey "What I tell ya!"

"I already knew the first part," said Rukia bored "as for the other part, wow, when did this happen, Ichigo? And how scary are we talking about?"

"Oh it's scary alright." Hailey said ignoring Ichigo who seemed to be getting blue by the second.

"Whatever she's saying is not true!" yelled Ichigo "SHE'S the one that likes big scary men! The hairier the better she said!"

"I swear I don't know why I try and understand you two's conversations sometimes," sighed Rukia shaking her head "They just don't make sense to any normal human being."

"I never claimed to be normal," said Hailey

"Psh, whatever," pouted Ichigo

Smiling softly Rukia gently punched Ichigo's arm and walked over to their booth and sat down

"So, what's the plan for this evening?" she asked

"Hmm?" Hailey and Ichigo said in unison

"Nothing?"

"I dunno," said Hailey as she sat back down "I'm hungry and thirsty, I'm both actually. Shall we go get something to eat?"

"Weren't we gonna go get a drink?" wondered Ichigo outloud as came to sit next to Rukia

"Hey lets go to Kenpachi's!" said Hailey slapping the table before getting up "They serve drinks as well as food!"

"You just want to see Kenpachi don't you?" joked Ichigo slyly as he stood up as well

"Oh yeah," said Hailey in a husky tone "Need to see that sexy beast of a man before I go to bed tonight if ya know what I mean."

"You're so gross," giggled Rukia as she stood up as the two picked up their bags and headed for the door. But she stopped when she saw _that_ car parked in front of the restaurant and hid behind the trash bin.

"I'll have you know I have an impeccable taste when it comes to my men" said Hailey in a matter of fact tone as Ichigo opened the door and she walked out first "and so does Ichigo!"

"Yeah," started Ichigo before changing his tone to one of denial "What the hell? Wait, No! I didn't mean anything by that!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up at saw Renji emerge from a slick black car that was park in front of the restaurant. '_When did he get here? More importantly how does he know where I work?' _thought Ichigo as Renji walked around the car and towards him and Hailey (Rukia was still inside)

"Oh, Renji!" said Ichigo surprised

"Ah so that's Renji," said Hailey coyly

"Where's Rukia," asked Ichigo looking behind.

"I think she went to the bathroom, I'll go check," said Hailey going back into the building.

Ichigo looked at Renji and then back at the car, _'well that's a nice ride' _thought Ichigo

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo

"I went by your place and bumped into Ishida who said you worked here, so here I am," Said Renji happily

"Oh I see," said Ichigo "How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh I asked your father, I called your house and asked." Said Renji

"Huh," mused Ichigo, He was going to have to have a serious talk with his father next time he went home about telling people where he lived.

"Anyway, you off work?" asked Renji

"Yeah, I was just closing up," said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head "then I was gonna get a drink with these two."

He looked back and noticed that neither, Rukia or Hailey were behind him. Where the hell did those two wander off to? Just then he got a text, he pulled out his phone and saw that it was from Hailey:

"_Rukia went through the back entrance and said she will meet us at Kenny's hahaha, be back in front after I lock the back okay?"_

Ichigo slipped his phone back into his coat pocket _'Jeez Rukia' _he thought to himself, she still refuses to Renji. Well, it wasn't any of his business, if she wanted to act like that who, was he to say otherwise.

"Is everything okay?" asked Renji

"Yeah," muttered Ichigo "Just waiting for a friend to lock the back. What are you doing here anyway?"

Before Renji could answer, Ichigo heard Hailey screams get louder as she ran out the building.

"What's with you?" asked Ichigo with a raised eyebrow

"I don't like being in there when it's dark by myself." Admitted Hailey as she tried to catch her breath "Do you know how scary it is in there? I always think something is going to grab me when the lights go out!"

"You and that imagination," muttered Ichigo before he introduced Hailey to Renji "Renji, this is my friend and classmate Hailey Jackson, Hailey this is my friend from high school Renji Abarai."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Renji with a big smile

"Likewise," nodded Hailey with a polite smile

"So you American?" asked Renji still smiling

"What you call me?" asked Hailey

"American?" asked Renji with some hesitation

"Oh," said Hailey "yeah I guess I am."

Ichigo smirked, Hailey always responded the same way whenever someone asked her if she was American, not that she was ashamed or anything, but she always did complain saying if people could see her other than just an American she would be so happy, she was still waiting for someone to ask her about her hair, for some odd reason.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo again.

But before Renji could answer, a car door slammed which caused the trio to turn around and see a newcomer walk up and joined them. It was a man. A man with porcelain skin, long silky black hair that was parted and pinned to the side of his head, piercing grey eyes, straight nose, and full lips. He was wearing a cream color suit coat, with a lavender button up shirt underneath that wasn't button up all the way exposing his collar bone, and finally some dark purple slacks with black oxford shoes. And his voice had a low baritone that sent shivers down Ichigo's back when the man whom he recognized as soon as he laid eyes on him. Byakuya.

"Renji." Said Byakuya

"Ah, Byakuya sir," said Renji submissively bowing "sorry if I was taking too long."

"We are on a tight schedule you know," Byakuya said looking at Renji, as if not seeing Ichigo or Hailey who look like she was about to faint. "Weren't you looking for this Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"He's right here!" exclaimed Renji waving towards Ichigo "This is him right here. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya looked over to where Ichigo was standing and looked up and down. _'Hmm, I thought he would be a meek little thing, not this tall blurry guy.' _He thought to himself. _'Unusual hair color, how intriguing.' _ Ichigo stared at Byakuya and blushed ever so slightly and looked away from him when Byakuya made eye contact with him _'Whoa,' _thought Ichigo _'if I thought he was beautiful before, he's gorgeous now. He's so cool.' _ Byakuya stood in front of Ichigo. _'Wow, he's tall.' _Thought Ichigo as he had to look up ever so slightly at Byakuya.

"Renji has told me you write lyrics," began Byakuya "do you also write music?"

"Uh…"

Hailey snapped out of her dazed and looked over at Ichigo. _'What the hell is he doing?!' _she thought to herself. She quickly punched him on the arm which seemed to did not seem to do the trick. She hit him harder and Ichigo snapped out of his dazed and glared at Hailey but she only returned the glare and jerked her head toward Byakuya, rolling her eyes she ended up replying for him.

"Well, not really." Hailey replied "But it is something he has been working on when he has time. He can read music though."

"And who are you?" asked Byakuya bluntly

"Just a friend of Ichigo's," replied Hailey "I happen to be a classmate of his as well."

"Do you also speak for him?" challenged Byakuya. He came here to speak to Ichigo, and not his girlfriend.

"Only when he goes into a stupor like he is now," replied Hailey

"Huh," mused Byakuya "little girl I came here to talk with Ichigo and not you."

"Oh?" said Hailey not in the least fazed by how upfront he was being with her "Okay than, maybe you should try and talk to him and not ask through your lacky."

'_This chick!' _freaked Renji _'I don't think I've ever met a girl to speak to him like that except for those two. And lacky?! Is she referring to me?!'_

"Renji" said Byakuya amused

"Yes, Byakuya?" asked Renji being brought out of his thoughts

"Why don't you get this little girl a juice or something," said Byakuya glaring down at Hailey with a sneer

"You want us to get you some prune juice while we're at it old man?" glared Hailey "And the name is Hailey"

"Whatever Bailey," scoffed Byakuya dismissing her with a wave of his hand

Renji jumped in between them and grabbed Hailey's arm

"Come on Hailey," said Renji "I think I saw a vending machine not far from here that serves tea."

Glaring Hailey walked away from Byakuya and to Ichigo who was still in a daze and smacked him on the head, which seemed to do the trick.

"Hey," said Hailey looking up at Ichigo who was coming to, and was about to start yelling at her for smacking him in the face. "Byakuya wants to talk to you. I'm gonna go with Renji and get something to drink. I'll be over there when you're done okay?"

Ichigo looked to where she was pointing at and saw a vending machine. Nodding his head, she walked off with Renji.

"Do you have any of your lyrics with you?" asked Byakuya, which snapped Ichigo back to reality

"Yeah," he said slowly

"Very well," said Byakuya turning around and heading back to the car "Follow me."

Ichigo began to get nervous and reached around for his bag when he realized that he didn't have it on him. Before he could start to panic, Hailey was in front of him holding his bag.

"I forgot I had this," she admitted "here ya go."

"Thanks," He said quietly

"Hey," she said "don't be nervous. Just be cool and talk to him like you would if you were talking to Uryu. Don't hold back, and don't let him talk down to you. Remember he wants YOUR lyrics, not the other way around. You hold the cards okay?"

"Right," he said nervously

"Remember, you hold the cards." She said again "see ya in a bit."

Ichigo watched her run back to where Renji was waiting for her, and walked over to the car and made his way to the passenger side of the car _'Easier said than done' _he thought to himself as he opened the door and got in. Inside Byakuya was looking at him waiting for him to say something. They sat there in silence, awkward silence _'This isn't awkward' _Ichigo thought nervously _'Not awkward at all.' _Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Byakuya so Byakuya spoke louder.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked louder which snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts. He had to quit doing that

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized "What did you say?"

"I said," replied Byakuya with a hint of irritation in his voice "Was that your girlfriend who was speaking for you?"

"EH?!" said Ichigo loudly which only resulted in irritating Byakuya even more. "Who Hailey? No! She's my friend, my best friend in fact. Why does everyone always ask me that?"

"Perhaps it is because there seems to be a level of intimacy with the two of you." Byakuya said stiffly

"Hey that is strictly platonic," said Ichigo defensively "Why do you want to know if she is anyway? What's it to you?"

"Nothing," said Byakuya passively

"Tsk" scoffed Ichigo

They then went back to not speaking to each other, the silence was no longer awkward but livid. Five minutes passed before either men broke the silence.  
"Maybe we should start over?" suggested Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hmm," said Byakuya "I'm Byakuya."

"Nice to meet ya Byakuya," smiled Ichigo whom Byakuya gave a curt nod to.

"Do you have any of your lyrics with you that I can read?" Byakuya asked

"Hmm?" said Ichigo "Yeah I do."

Ichigo, reached into his messenger back and pulled out his composition notebook and handed it over to Byakuya's extended hand, an electrical shock went through Ichigo's finger tips when they brushed against Byakuya's fingers. Byakuya pulled back his hand and glared at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo nervously as Byakuya looked away from him.

Byakuya scoffed and picked up the notebook and started looking through the notebook, ignoring Ichigo. _'His hands are so cold' _Ichigo thought to himself as he held his hand that was shocked. _'Really cold. It was like touching ice.' _Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya who seemed to be lost in reading. Ichigo looked away before Byakuya could notice that he was staring at him and started looking around the car. It was very neat, like it was still brand new. It made Ichigo nervous, what if he makes a mess? Shaking his head Ichigo decided to focus on something else besides the car.

"Did you write these all yourself?" asked Byakuya suddenly, looking up from the notebook and over at Ichigo.

"Yes."

"Your friend Bailey said you read music," said Byakuya "Do you play an instrument?"

"It's Hailey actually," corrected Ichigo and noticed Byakuya did not like being corrected by the glare he gave him. "And yes I can read music and I play the bass a little and I can play the piano."

"Is that so?" asked Byakuya "The piano?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo slowly "my parents made me take classes as a kid."

"I see," said Byakuya closing the book "I didn't peg you for a piano player, what kind of music can you play?"

"On the piano?" asked Ichigo "classical I guess, since that's all I was allowed to play. On the bass I can pretty much play anything if I read the music first."

"I see," said Byakuya handing back Ichigo's notebook, this time making sure not to touch this time. "I like what you have written."

"You do?" asked Ichigo

"Yes," said Byakuya looking at Ichigo. "Granted it is a little rough around the edges, I think that with the right guidance you can make something worthy of being called music."

"Thanks?" said Ichigo confused. Was he complimenting him or critique him?

"I will be back in three months," Byakuya said in a monotone "We will be recording here at a studio called 'Soul Candy' which an old colleague of mine owns. If you can make an outline of eight songs for me, I will hire you and make you my songwriter."

"What?" asked Ichigo shocked "So, I get to choose which one's I want to use?"

"No," said Byakuya who took out a pen and started marking off pages that struck his interest. "These are the ones that I liked. You will use the ones that I chose."

"Okay," said Ichigo a little disappointed

"I do hope you produce something relatively close to the kind of music I make," said Byakuya sternly "If you create a disaster, don't think I won't hesitate to drop you from my album. I'm only interested in you because Renji suggested you. Are we an accord Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, sure" said Ichigo quietly

"Good," said Byakuya curtly and started his car. "You can leave now."

"Yeah, sure," said Ichigo again as he got out.

'_I didn't think he was so cold,' _thought Ichigo as he walked away from the car and towards where Renji and Hailey were sitting at. _'I guess it is true that you shouldn't meet your hero's. I didn't think he was going to be so, arrogant.'_

"Okay now I know that, that was a lie!" laughed Hailey "There's no way that is your natural hair color AND that those tattoos did in fact hurt! My friend Oliver got a tattoo on his ribcage and he was in pain the entire time he got it!"

"Well your friend Oliver is not a man!" teased Renji who got hit in the shoulder by Hailey

"Hey he is a total man!" defended Hailey "unlike you who is lying between his teeth to seem like a total badass!"

"Oh so you think I'm a badass?" flirted Renji leaning closer to Hailey, which resulted in Ichigo throwing his bag at Renji's face. "What the hell?!"

"Hey your ride is leaving," said Ichigo stiffly

"Well ya didn't have to go and throw your bag at me!" retorted Renji who picked up the bag and notice Hailey get up and walk over to Ichigo holding out a can of green tea for him that she had bought, which Renji was trying to get her to give him since she took the last one.

"Ha," sneered Ichigo who was opening up his drink "I see you haven't changed one bit. Still hard headed, as usual."

"Whatever carrot top." Said Renji gruffly before asking "So how did it go?"

"Well he gave me three months to write music for eight songs, and if he likes it, I get to be his new songwriter." Said Ichigo

"That's great!" smiled Renji "I know you can do it!"

"Yeah." Said Ichigo with a forced smile

"Should we get going than Ichigo?" asked Hailey "I'm getting hungry and a little sleepy."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo "See ya later Renji and thanks."

"No problem," smiled Renji who patted Ichigo on his back "I'll see ya in three months! And Hailey?"

"Huh?" said Hailey looking up at Renji

"How about that phone number?" asked Renji flashing her a bright smile which caused Ichigo to glare at him, but Hailey just tilted her head to the side looking up at him

"Phone number to what?" asked Hailey seriously "I have a number to this beauty salon, you want that?"

Ichigo laughed out loud seeing Renji blush and try to pass off his embarrassment with a cough.

"Your number actually." Said Renji but quickly added "Just in case I can't get ahold of Ichigo that is."

"Oh," said Hailey "Okay than."

After they exchanged numbers Renji said goodbye and walked over to the car and left with Byakuya. Ichigo and Hailey made their way down the busy street toward Kenpachi's bar.

"So spill," said Hailey nudging Ichigo in the arm gently "how did it go meeting Byakuya?"

Ichigo was quiet for a bit before he replied.

"I guess he was alright," he said at last "It wasn't what I was expecting."

"Did he say something to you?" asked Hailey looking at him with a worried look "He did say something didn't he, what did he say to you?"

"He just said I better make something worthy of being called music or else he'll drop me," Said Ichigo quietly "He was really, cold to tell you the truth. He was nothing like I expected him to be."

"What a jerk!" said Hailey angrily "Ya know what you need to do right?"

"What?" asked Ichigo

"Make him eat those words!" growled Hailey "Make him regret not taking you seriously like the songwriter you are! He may be the head of this operation but you're the talent! Let him taste a slice of humble pie, and respect you!"

Ichigo looked at Hailey and nodded. He wasn't going to let Byakuya of all people make him feel bad. No way!

**(Whoo! That was a long ass chapter! But I had fun writing it. Well our couple has met and it is off to a rocky start. But in time it will get better. After all, 'like' turns to 'respect' and 'respect' turns into 'love'! Again a big thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are hella awesome! And I am sorry it took a while to write this, my internet at home is down for the next few days so it will be another week or so before I update again, or maybe sooner since I've already got the next chapter outlined in my head lol and also I have been working on other stories as well. I was thinking about making a tumblr account and posting these stories there too as well, but I don't know we shall see. Anyways as always review and tell me what you think so far. **

**Yaminom~out)**


	5. Kkeabsong! for my readers

First….I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE THE LATEST CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN UNUSUALLY BUSY, NOT TO MENTION GETTING SICK AND OTHERS GETTING SICK AROUND ME. (I PLAYED NURSE SMH)

IMMA TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF, ITS STARTING TO SCARE ME DX

Okay, some good news? Chapter 4 will be up this week I swear! It is almost finish. I honestly rewrote it a few times because I wasn't satisfied with how it was progressing. But don't worry! It will be up, hopefully by Friday. Okay?

Since I heart y'all here is a little preview for ya!

Enjoy!

"_But Hailey," appeased Uryu "I thought you liked Byakuya."_

"_Byakuya the singer, not Byakuya the person!" said Hailey with a huff_

"_So what was the challenge?" asked Uryu_

"_He has to write music for the songs that Byakuya picked out for him in three months." Said Hailey_

"_8 songs." Sighed Ichigo _

"_Are you not confident in your ability Ichigo?" asked Rukia staring at Ichigo_

"_It's not that," mumbled Ichigo "It's just that this is the first time anyone has thought that my work is good enough to be made into a song. And it's a little overwhelming is all. I can't just half ass it on this one, I mean Byakuya is a guy that strives for perfection isn't he?"_

_Everyone paused and looked at each other, not sure what to say to Ichigo, no one really knew the singer personally but from just they're experience meeting him Hailey and Ichigo felt safe to admit that he was a perfectionist._

"_He is," said Rukia at last "I read that when he was in Vanilla Twilight he would make the band stay in the studio days at a time till he was satisfied with one song, it was one of the reasons they broke up. He demanded perfection and everyone else didn't like that he 'sucked' the fun out of being in a band."_

"_Fun-sucker!" _

"_Well can you blame him?" said Uryu "Once he took over producing, the music started sounding better." _

"_I didn't know you listened to them Uryu." Said Hailey surprised_

"_Now and then I will," replied Uryu "Some of their music is pretty good, it was a lil too soft for my taste."_

"_What kind of music do you listen to anyway?" asked Hailey_

"_Dark heavy shit." Said Ichigo as he took a swig of his beer._

"_Say what?" said Hailey shocked "Really Uryu? You don't look like the type. You're more of a classical music kid."_

"_Heh," smirked Uryu "Anyway, what are you going to do Ichigo?"_

"_I have three months, and have eight songs." Said Ichigo "I think I can do it."_


	6. Chapter 4 Challenge Accepted Pt 1

**Chapter 4: Challenge accepted**

"Ah so you make the food yourself then Mr. Zaraki?" asked Hailey looking at her mini burgers and fries that she had ordered.

"Please you can call me Kenpachi if you want little lady," winked Kenpachi

"Kyah!" squealed Hailey "Really? Okay than! You are an amazing chef Kenpachi!"

"Oh I'm amazing in other areas too," said Kenpachi

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the scene unfolding in front of them, they did not know whether to interrupt or just stand there and watch. Ichigo finally decided he had enough and decided to interrupt.

"Uh," hesitated Ichigo "Hailey weren't we gonna go find a place to sit?"

"There is plenty of room for you to sit at the bar," commented Kenpachi while staring at Hailey

'_There is no room at the bar!' _Ichigo grumbled in his head as he watched Hailey giggle like a little girl as Kenpachi leaned over and started openly flirting with her. Hailey was sitting at the only stool available at the moment, while she waited for her food. The place happen to be busy for a Thursday night, there was barely space to walk let alone stand.

It was midnight when Ichigo and Hailey finally met up with Rukia who had called up Uryu while she was waiting and invited him to have drinks with them. When they made inside it was well after 1 am but with the unyielding insistence of Rukia they stayed waiting for a chance to get in to have a drink or two as they had planned for the night. To Ichigo it seemed that Rukia really looked stressed out and did indeed need a drink or two (or three) but he said nothing but nodded in agreement, after his first meeting with Byakuya he too needed a drink to calm his negative emotions that were causing him to feel a little melancholy.

It's not like he was expecting them to be immediate friends or anything, he just hoped that their first meeting would leave a good impression. After all, Ichigo idolized the man. He thought that the man that he saw on TV was still the same in real life, the kind, open, and polite person. He was so likable! Well, in Ichigo's opinion anyway. Why couldn't he have met that guy! He thought to himself. Not this cold, arrogant, blunt guy he met two hours ago. Was that how he really was? He bemused. _'If that's how he really is, I feel bad Renji' _Ichigo thought to himself _'Or at least pity him for having to put up with someone like that. Maybe that's why Rukia is upset with him?' _

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts as Rukia roughly nudged him in the side and held out a beer for him. Ichigo grabbed it from her and started to follow his friends as they made their way to an available booth at the far end of the bar. As they made to the booth they finally started to relax and begin to talk.

"How long does this place usually stay open?" wondered Uryu out loud, as he took a sip from his beer

"Eh sometimes till 4 in the morning," replied Hailey "if its' busy like it is tonight."

"It sure does seem like a popular hangout." Commented Uryu

"It's like an exclusive place." Said Rukia as she took a drink "Only a handful of people know about it, and if you know the owner personally."

"I see that Hailey knows him personally," said Uryu in a matter of fact tone

"Nah, not really." Replied Hailey "I just barely met him the last time we were here. At least he remembered my name. So nice!"

"Oh?" asked Uryu

"Yeah," said Hailey as she took a bite from her mini burger "Last time we were here, Ichigo and I were sitting at the bar and we were pretty much the only ones here except for like a few other people in the booths but, anyway, we ended up talking with Kenpachi for a bit and then Ichigo got in a fight with him."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Muttered Uryu as he took another drink

"He started it!" said Ichigo as he joined the conversation at last.

"Sure, sure." Muttered Uryu

"I'm serious," explained Ichigo "all I said was I studied Akido in middle school and then from there, he challenged me to a fight and said if I beat him, I'd get free drinks for the rest of the year!"

"So you fought for alcohol" sighed Uryu "pitiful."

"Wow Ichigo I didn't know you were an alcoholic." Said Rukia in a surprised tone

"No!" yelled Ichigo "It's not what you think!"

"Ichigo was pretty hammered by then," piped Hailey from her fries "and he was pretty confident that he could take Kenpachi on. It was a really close match."

"So who won?" asked Rukia

"Isn't it obvious" said Uryu

"Why you!" started Ichigo but was interrupted by a girl holding a tray of drinks

"Here ya go!" the girl said with a smile "4 beers, and 4 jager shots, need anything else just give us a holler!"

Rukia and Uryu stared stunned as the girl put the drinks down on the table and took away the empty beers and plate. Ichigo sat there with a smug smile as Hailey reached over and took a shot and a beer.

"You won?" said Uryu stunned

"Like I said it was a close match" said Hailey "By the time it was over, three of the tables were broken and they both passed out from fighting. The next day, one of the bartenders that goes to school with us told us that Ichigo had won the wager. It was a good night if I do say so myself."

"So anyway," said Rukia "What happened after I left you two?"

"What I want to know is why you left like that." Said Ichigo "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Said Rukia quietly as she started peeling the wrapper on her beer, "I just didn't feel like waiting is all."

"Sure, sure" muttered Ichigo as he took a swig of his beer.

"Ichigo got challenged." Said Hailey lightly

"Huh?" puzzled Uryu

"Challenged?" asked Rukia, looking up from her seat.

"Well," started Ichigo "Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"Whaddaya mean?" protested Hailey "That was a total challenge! Stupid jerk with his glamorous silky hair…I don't think I like this pompous Byakuya!"

"But Hailey," appeased Uryu "I thought you liked Byakuya."

"Byakuya the singer, not Byakuya the person!" said Hailey with a huff

"So what was the challenge?" asked Uryu

"He has to write music for the songs that Byakuya picked out for him in three months." Said Hailey

"8 songs." Sighed Ichigo

"Are you not confident in your ability Ichigo?" asked Rukia staring at Ichigo

"It's not that," mumbled Ichigo "It's just that this is the first time anyone has thought that my work is good enough to be made into a song. And it's a little overwhelming is all. I can't just half ass it on this one, I mean Byakuya is a guy that strives for perfection isn't he?"

Everyone paused and looked at each other, not sure what to say to Ichigo, no one really knew the singer personally but from just they're experience meeting him Hailey and Ichigo felt safe to admit that he was a perfectionist.

"He is," said Rukia at last "I read that when he was in Vanilla Twilight he would make the band stay in the studio days at a time till he was satisfied with one song, it was one of the reasons they broke up. He demanded perfection and everyone else didn't like that he 'sucked' the fun out of being in a band."

"Fun-sucker!"

"Well can you blame him?" said Uryu "Once he took over producing, the music started sounding better."

"I didn't know you listened to them Uryu." Said Hailey surprised

"Now and then I will," replied Uryu "Some of their music is pretty good, it was a lil too soft for my taste."

"What kind of music do you listen to anyway?" asked Hailey

"Dark heavy shit." muttered Ichigo as he took a swig of his beer.

"Say what?" said Hailey shocked "Really Uryu? You don't look like the type. You're more of a classical music kid."

"Heh," smirked Uryu "Anyway, what are you going to do Ichigo?"

"I have three months, and have eight songs." Said Ichigo "I think I can do it."

"What do you mean you 'think'?" bewildered Hailey "You totally can! Show that fun-sucker your more than capable to write his music for him! You got skills!"

"We believe in you Ichigo," smiled Rukia "If you need any help you know we are here to lend a hand anyway we can."

"Yeah!" agreed Hailey

"Thanks you guys." Said Ichigo with a shy smile. "That means a lot."

Afterwards everyone seemed a bit more relaxed and continued to drink, it didn't take long for the alcohol to make everyone more talkative and in Hailey's case more flirtatious. Ichigo leaned back in his seat enjoying his buzz when Uryu spoke;

"Say," said Uryu noisily (which was unlike Uryu) "are you going to be the one singing on your music?"

Everyone looked at Uryu and laughed, except Ichigo who blushed and put his head down

"Aw Ichi-kun singing!" squealed Hailey, who grabbed Rukia's hand who also squealed before they started giggling.

"Shut up you guys!"

* * *

The next three months came and went and before Ichigo knew it he was standing outside a tattered looking building that he never would have expected it to be a recording studio. From a distance it looked like a run-down house, that he suspected a group of homeless people stayed. At least that was his first impression till he got closer and realized looked even more ominous, considering it had no windows and looked like no one was there let alone that it had been inhabited. It wasn't till he saw a small sign and a little intercom by a door that he began to feel a little at ease, then again, now it was starting to look even more inauspicious which just made him more uneasy about where he was. He pulled out his phone and looked up the text message that Renji had sent him this morning. He looked up at the building and back down at his phone and sighed, yes he was at the building Renji had described.

He stood in front of the intercom, unsure if he wanted to push the button. What if it was trap? Ichigo shook his head at the thought. _'Yeah right!' _he thought _'Come on, get it together!' _Taking a deep breath and exhaling Ichigo pushed the button and waited.

"Can I help you?" asked a bored voice

"Uh, yes" said Ichigo nervously "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm here to see Byakuya."

He heard a buzzing sound and then the door opened and a girl with black pig tails popped her head out and looked up at Ichigo timidly

"We have been expecting you, please come in." said the girl in a soft voice

"Right," said Ichigo quickly and followed the girl inside the building.

Ichigo stopped and stood in awe at what he saw. The inside of the building looked different from the outside. It looked more sophisticated and more luxurious. The walls were a deep apple red, with pictures of famous people spaced out on each wall Ichigo looked at, in each corner there was a potted bamboo plant that reached the ceiling, at the end of the room there was a black leather couch in between two of the bamboo plants and a glass coffee table was placed right in front, there was a calming sound coming from the down the hallway that made Ichigo relax a little and felt his confidence return. Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and walked over to the front desk and saw a teenager with red hair that looked like he was the same age as his sisters, lounging back in the black office chair staring up at the ceiling lost in his own world.

"Can I help you?" said the teen in a bored voice, who kept staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh, where do I?' started Ichigo as he looked around the room.

"Down the hall, up the stairs, first door on the left.' Said the teen "Just look for the sign on the door that says 'recording in session'."

"Thanks"

Ichigo slowly started to walk down the hallway staring at all the pictures till he came across a picture of a much younger looking Byaukya with Parakiss. He stopped walking and looked more closely and his nervous demeanor soften as he stared at the photograph. Byakuya looked so much younger and his eyes seemed brighter unlike the cold ones that replaced them. His face wasn't so hard but soft, there was no trace of arrogance in that face but shyness and full of ambition. He smiled as he looked at the younger Byakuya, he was his age when he joined the band, they were so different but Ichigo couldn't help but feel like they weren't so different from each other. In certain aspects that is. Ichigo also wondered where that person in this photo went to and replaced him with a cold person. Maybe this industry or line or work was what turned him into the person he is today. He just couldn't get how he became so coldhearted, maybe the phrase "be careful what you wish for" played a big deal in what happened to Byaukua. Stepping away from the photograph Ichigo made his way down the rest of the hallway and up the stairs toward his destination where Byakuya was waiting for him.

* * *

"Again"

Byakuya glared at the man in the other room who told him for the 5th time to start over and do the song over again. Who the hell did he think he was to order him around? Inwardly swallowing the words he so desperately wanted to say he gave a curt nod and took another deep breath while he waited for the playback of the music. _'What the in the world is keeping that kid from showing up?_' he thought to himself '_I told Renji to tell him to be on time. I don't have time to be wasting on a ridiculous song such as this_.' As the playback started Byakuya open his mouth preparing for the opening course when he caught sight of the ginger hair kid he was waiting for. '_It's about time he showed up'_ he bemused yanking off the headphones he had on he stepped away from the microphone in front of him and made his exit from the booth. Ignoring the sound technician who was asking him to stop.

He stared at the younger male in front of him and silently checked him out. '_Huh_' he thought '_what peculiar looking eyes, never seen that color on a man before_' his eyes went down to Ichigo's mouth and he ever so slightly tiled his head to get a better look and approved to none that he liked the way his mouth moved and that his lips were full. He also liked that his face was clear of any impurities. '_He has a nice looking face'_ he thought '_an honest face'_ in approval. Eyes going lower (gah Byakuya) they stopped at the exposed collarbone that was sticking out from underneath Ichigo's fannel shirt and undershirt. '_Such definition'_ he bemused his mind started wandering off to a place it seldom went. Shaking his head to get rid of the impulse to go there in his mind, he started looking elsewhere. When they landed on what Ichigo was wearing. A checkered green and black flannel with a black undershirt, faded blue jeans with tears on the knees and thighs with black shoes. '_Very age appropriate'_ He thought to himself. On Ichigo's back was bright apple green backpack with a strange logo on it that Byakuya couldn't see it clearly. His eyes darted to his exposed arms that had a watch and a few bracelets. Byakuya noticed a vein or two popping out whenever Ichigo would clench his fist in nervousness. As his mind started wondering again, Byakuya bit down on his lip and coughed to make his presence known before his eyes and mind started wandering elsewhere, elsewhere being Ichigo

"You're late." Said Byakuya frankly

"Sorry about that.' Apologized Ichigo who nervously bowed his head "It's quite a distant from where I live and also I got a little lost thanks to Renji's directions."

"Hmm,' said Byakuya looking away and picking up his water bottle that was on a nearby table. "His directions are something to be desired."

"Uh!" exclaimed Renji

"Moving on" said Byakuya ignoring Renji's expression. 'Did you bring it?"

"Yes," smiled Ichigo with a nod

Byakuya watched as Ichigo took off his backpack and pulled out a medium size red notebook and a laptop and placed them on the table next to Byakuya before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue USB flash stick and placed it on top of the laptop.

"Wasn't sure if I should of brought it or not but" started Ichigo "my laptop has the music sheet saved on it, the notebook has the lyrics and on the flash drive, the music is on there. I wasn't sure what to expect or what was expected of me so I brought them all with me, is this okay?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya nervously, not sure what to do next. '_Why is staring at me like that_?' he wondered nervously. After a moment Byakuya looked away and reached for the notebook and started flipping through it then putting it aside, and reaching for the flash drive and tossing it to Renji who went over to an already opened laptop and plugged it in. Ichigo stood by not sure what to do when Byakuya began to speak.

"Send the music to Renji and he will upload it and make copies," said Byakuya not looking at Ichigo this time but was walking over to an empty chair with the notebook in his hand and sat down and started looking through it more thoroughly.

"Right,' said Ichigo nervously. Who picked up his laptop and opened it.

"Excuse me Byakuya, sir?" Piped up the sound technician whom was left forgotten at the moment. "What about the song? We aren't finished yet."

"I don't like it." Said Byakuya dully "drop it."

"But," said the tech unsure

"It's not my style." Said Byakuya as if to end the conversation still not looking up.

"Since when did you ever have style?" asked an amused feminine voice

Ichigo looked up and his jaw dropped whereas Byakuya looked up and glared at the person who spoke

"Like you should talk woman," he retorted

Ichigo could only stare as he watch the two throw insults at each other, his mind had seemed to stop working temporaily as he stared at the woman in front of him. '_Its_!' he thought in awe '_Yoroichi_!'

"Your so boring Bya-kun," complained Yoroichi

"I've told you before stop calling me that!" snapped byakuya

"Boring Bya-kun you never change"

Byakuya looked up and gave an icy glare which didn't faze Yoroichi in the slightest who only smiled down at him before walking over to the sound tech and started fiddling around and pushed the playback button. Ichigo sat and watched her.

"It sounds okay to me," Yoroichi said over the music, "What did you not like about it?"  
"It's too dreary,' replied Byakuya not looking up "Not to mention it sounds aggravating."

"Just because you've never had to deal with wanting someone back," teased Yoroichi as she fiddled with dials glancing over at her old friend

"As if I'd allow myself to sink that low," disdained Byakuya

"You're so bitter Bya-kun!" grumbled Yoroichi who straighten up and folded her arm, "you know what I think?"

"No."

"You need to get laid, that's what I think" carried on Yoroichi as if not hearing Byakuya "Your so wound up you can't even sympathize with a broken heart."

Byakuya looked up once more and glared at Yoroichi who only smiled politely back at him, Ichigo slightly blushed at her comment and then looked back down before they realized he was sort of eavesdropping on their conversation, okay he was totally eavesdropping.

"What?" smiled Yoroichi

"…."

"You mad?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya who seemed to be ignoring Yoroichi and went back to reading his notebook,

"You are mad ain'tcha?" said Yoroichi who was clearly amused. "Oh, ignoring me huh?"

"…."

"Ichigo," said Renji from across the room with a little wave, "You can send it to me now if you want."

"Oh," said Ichigo looking up and back down at his laptop, "yeah sure."

Ichigo looked back at his screen and began to focus on it, when he finally finished sending the music sheets he looked up and was taked aback to see Yoroichi in front of him staring at him.

"Who's the kid?" she asked staring at Ichigo with curiosity

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said with a bow of his head

"Ah so you're the songwriter," smiled Yoroichi "Nice to meet ya, I'm Yoroichi. I'm the producer and old friend of Byakuya's"

"More like nuisance than friend,"

"Now that's just rude!" said Yoroichi in a mocking shocked voice before looking back at Ichigo with a wink "I'm actually the only person who can stand this unpleasant human being, if he gives you any trouble just let me know and I'll remedy it."

"You will do no such thing!" said Byakuya coldy "I haven't agreed to hire him yet."

"Whatever," said Yoroichi looking back at him "you don't have a choice, considering your such a pain in the ass to work with, everyone else we tried to pair you with quit. Now isn't the time to be picky! We've already had to push the release twice because of your inability to be tactful with other who work with you."

Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya who was still glaring up at Yoroichi with a look that was downright icy, but Yoroichi seemed unfazed by it and stared down at him not blinking. Byakuya finally looked away and went back to reading. Sighing Yoroichi turned away and went back to speaking to Ichigo.

"I read the poem that Renji has of yours," she smiled, changing the subject "It was very moving and look forward to what you have in store for us."

"Thank you," said Ichigo quietly, bowing his head.

'_So no one wanted to work with him_?' he thought to himself as he glanced at Byakuya who was lost in thought _'is he really that much of an unpleasant person to work with_?'

Ichigo looked down at his laptop and closed it with a soft sigh. Just what was getting himself into? By accepting this challenge, he was exposing a part of himself that he rarely allowed people to see for fear of what they had to say. And here he was allowing the one person who can tear him down without so much as even trying. Ichigo bit his lip and folded his hands and took a deep breath and looked down at them as he sat waiting for Byakuya to finish reading what he had written for him.

To Be Continued.

(***Authors note: READERS SORRY THIS WAS LONG OVER DUE! Anyway, after much pondering I decided to break this into two parts since it is a long chapter. Plus, the ending is just not sitting well with me right now, so part two of this story will be up in a few days, but hopefully this will keep ya occupied for now.

I enjoyed writing Byakuya checking Ichigo out lol I had to stop myself from going overboard a few times lol but hopefully you enjoyed it as well.

Anyway, tell me what ya think and look forward to part two of chapter 4

~yaminom out~)


End file.
